texhnolyzefandomcom-20200214-history
ROGUE: 14 Rejection
Title Definition REJECTION – n., 1: a: the action of rejecting b: the immunological process of sloughing off foreign tissue or an organ (as a transplant) by the recipient organism; 2: something rejected. Synopsis Several subleaders of Organo are killed, one after the other. Discussion of the problem between Onishi and Kohakura brings them nowhere close to knowing who is responsible, even as they size up how scared each is of being killed next. During a stroll, Doc notices people scavenging for discarded Texhnolyze parts in the sewers, then bringing them to a truck. After a little bribing, she learns that Class wants the discarded parts. She probes deeper, and goes to a small deserted bar, where it is rumored Rafia is distributed. But she gets no information from the man there, who even tries to lick and hit with her. Since nobody from the mines arrive, there is no new Rafia. Onishi orders Ichise to get his arm refixed, so Ichise goes back to see Doc. Once again, she tries to win him over, starting with a good dinner before fixing him up. She keeps telling him that he only needs to be educated and he would be quite perfect. She attempts to make Ichise return her advances while he is on the operating table, but again she is rejected. I am not sure how she did it, but she activates a mechanism and knocks out Ichise. The salvaged Texhnolyze parts are brought to a train operated by Sakimura, for transport to Class territory. But as the parts reach their destination, the delivery men are ordered to quicken the speed of deliveries, and increase the amount of parts delivered. When one asks if Class is readying for war, he is only told to mind his own business. Doc travels back to Class territory, Ichise lying at the back seats of her pickup. She says that her work in Lux is done and that she would be going back home. She tells him that if he is worried about his and Onishi getting fixed after she is gone, he could find others who can fix him, but that he should not worry since she is taking him with her. She complains bitterly that Ichise is more concerned about Onishi’s welfare than hers. She reaches the gates of Class. She raises a diskette full of her research data, and demands that Kano take her research and use it. She is convinced that her research will now make the perfect human with the best texhnolyzation possible, offering Ichise as a clear example. Not only is Doc ignored, she is also shot at. Kano is convinced that his dead elder sister does not approve. A circular robot with laser shooters is directed at her. Ichise just barely manages to save her. But her diskette and her pickup are destroyed. Safe for the time being, Ichise asks Doc about her home. She says he would not last long there because he lacks education. Ichise therefore muses: is it because he is ignorant, that he would destroy everything, be all by himself, hurt many people (as Ran predicted)? If so, he wants to learn what Doc can teach him. They are attacked by armed men from Class. Ichise takes them all down, using his Texhnolyzed parts to full advantage. Ichise and Doc return to her laboratory. She keeps the lights off, and starts drinking to appease her failure. Gallery Category:Episodes